My Hero Academia: Infinity War
by YANA347
Summary: "The entire time i knew him... He only ever had one goal... To wipe out half the universe... If he get all of the Infinity stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers... Just like that." "Tell me his name again." "All for One..." Avengers: infinity war rewritten with MHA characters!
1. Chapter 1

"This is the Asgadian Refugee vessel Statesman-"

The screams of the innocent could be heard behind the voice of a paniced man as he sent a distress singal out to anybody who was listening.

"We are under assault- I repeat we are under assault! The engines are dead, our life support is failing-"

Out in the deep depths of space, an unimaginably large warship was attacking a much smaller shipm pelting it was energy beam after energy beam.

"Requesting aid from any vessel within range! We are 22 Jump points out of Asgard."

The assault conitnued until the ship could move no more, as the actions being carried out within were far more horrific than anyone could have imagined.

"Our crew is made up of Asgardian Families, we have VERY few soldiers here! This is not a warcraft, i repeat, this is NOT a warcraft-!" *static*

"Hear me... and rejoice..." Spoke loudly the hero killer Stain, as he stepped over the corpses of hundred of slaughtered men, women and children alike. "You have had the privilege of being saved by the great titan... You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation... The universal scales tip towards balance because of your sacrifice... Smile. for even in deaath, you have become children of All for One!"

Standing within the ship as one of the few survivors, Tomura Shigaraki looked around in horror at the senseless slaughter that surrounded him. Friends. Families, all killed simply at random, with no chance of surival. Looking to his right, he would see the man responsible for the attack of his family; All for One, clad in his golden armor as he stood over the weakened body of his brother, Deni Kaminari. All for one looked back at Shigaraki and began to speak.

"... I know what it's like to lose... To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless."

Reaching down, He picked up Denki by his armored chestplace and the weakened hero groaned in pain.

"It's frightening... Turns the legs to jelly... But i ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same... And now it is here... Or should i say... I am..."

All for One grinned as she flashed his greatest weapon, the Infinity Gauntlet, the stone of power safely tucked away in it's holster at glowed it's purple hue.

"You... Talk too much~" Denki managed to crack despite the amount of pain he was in as All for One held him up by his head.

All for One ignored him though as he stepped forward towards Shigaraki.

"The Tesseract..." He demanded of the ex-villain. "Or your brother's head... I assumem you have a preference?"

Shigaraki glared at the mad titan in defiance, a faulty smile coating his lips.

"Oh i do... Kill away." Shigaraki bluffed.

This reaction adimittedly surprised All for one, but he was not above calling Shigaraki out. Pressing down power stone against his head, Denki began to cry out in agony as the stone burned against his flesh. crack of glowing purple began to spread across Denki's face as the ower stone began to tear him apart, All for One's confidence unwavering. Soon Shigaraki could no longer stand to watch his brother in such agony, and thus game up his charade.

"ALL RIGHT STOP!" Shigaraki begged.

Denki gsped for air as All for One drew his gauntlet away from Denki.

"We don't have the Tesseract... It was destroyed on Asgard!" Denki Huffed, looking angrily up at All for One.

With a defeated sigh, Shigaraki held his hand up, as the Tesseract slowly faded into his hand, having hidden it away behind a spell on invisibility.

"You... Really are the worst man..." Denki huffed in annoyance at Shigaraki.

"I assure you brother..." Shigaraki spoke as he began stepping toward All for One with a tesseract in-hand. "The sun will shine on us again..."

"Your optimism is misplace Asgardian..." All for One chuckled as he looked down at Shigaraki.

"Well for one thing, i'm not Asgardian... And for another...

We have All Might..."

Before All for One could even react, All Might slammed into him from the side and send him rolling. Unleashing a wild flurry of punches and kicks, All Might was fully ready to put a stop to All for One. Finally getting him up against the wall, All might put his hands around All for One's neck in an attempt to make him pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Nomu attempted to step forward before Stain stopped him in his place. "Let him have his fun." He said.

Grabbing All Might's wrists, All for One began to overpower the symbol of peace, much to All Might's shock. Once he got his opening, All for one threw a hard right hook into All Might's neck, sneding him into a daze and averything turned white for just a moment. Refusing to give up, All might threw a punch towards All for One, only for the villain to deflect it and follow it up with a 3-hit combo. All Might went for another jab, to which All for One reacted he grabbing his wirst and tossing him aside, giving his back a hard hit too. Now it was his turn to have some fun. Once All Might was weak enough from those hits, All for One unleashed his own flurry of attacks against the symbol of peace, puch after punch, kick after kick, he slowly broke All might down until he could fight no more.

Giving him one last knee to the face, All for One raised almight into the air and threw him to the ground, the thought to be invcible hero now lying flat on his back, unconscious.

Seeing an openong after the battle, Denki saw an opportunity and picked up a heavy piece of debris, breaking it over All for One's head, only to succeed in annoying him as the villain kicked Denki several feet away.

Wanting no more interruptions between the two, Stain, with the wave of his hand, surrounded Denki with a cage of debris, trapping him on the spot.

Looking over too the unconsious All Might, Kurogiri began to mumble under his breath.

"Allfathers... Let the dark magic flow through me... One last time..." He said as he reached a hand out to All Might, a portal opening underneath him, whisking him away to safety.

This action did not go unnoticed however, as All for One stepped towardthe foggy ex-villain as Dabi handed the titan his spear.

"That was a mistake..." All for One growled in annoyance.

Kurogiri looked over to Denki with a mixture of both hope and fear in his eyes, who in turn was forced to watch as All for One plunged the spear through Kurogiri's heart.

"NO!" Denki shouted in pure rage at All for One. "You're going to die for that!"

Sick of his interruptions, Stain waved his hand again as a metal clasp clamped over Denki's mouth, Stain quietly shushing him.

Picking up the Tesseract, Stain began to kneel in front of All for One with the tesseract in hand, all while All for One began to remove his armor.

"My humble personage, bows before your granduer... No other being has ever had the might, Nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two infinity stones..." He said as All for One took the glowing cube from his hand. "The universe... Lies within your grasp..."

Gripping the Tesseract tightly, All for one, crushed the cube in his hand as it shatters to pieces. Opening his hand, All for One blew away the dust of the Tesseract and let the shards fall from his hand as he pinched the Space stone between his fingers. slwoly inching it toward his gauntlet, the Space stone flew into it's holster, it's power surging through All for One, causing him to groan in pain. Afterward, looked down and marveled at the sight. Two whole infinity stones resting in his gauntlet, as Denki looked onat him in rage.

"There are two more stones on earth... Find them my children and bring them to me on earth." All for One commanded.

"Father we shall not fail you..." Toga said as she, Nomu, Dabi, and Stain all bowed before All for One, before they were interrupted.

"If i might, interject... If you're going to earth, you might want i guide. I do have of bit of.. Experience in thhat arena~" Shigaraki said a bit smugly.

"Well if you consider failure experience-" All for One started mockingly.

"I consider experience, experience..." Shigaraki replied clearly annoyed.

Clearing his throat, Shigaraki began his pledge.

"Almighty Titan... I, Shigaraki, prince of Asgard-... Odinson... The rightful king of Jotunheim, god of mischief, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity..."

It was only now that Denki noticed the dagger Shigaraki had tucked away behind his wrist... Once Shigaraki believed he had All for One fooled, he thrusted the dagger upward pointed for the Titan's neck... Only for All for One to catch the blade with his newly aquired timestone, a blue hue trapping Shigaraki's hand in front of him.

"... Undying...?" All for One questioned as he grabbed Shigaraki's wrist and bent it to the side untul he dropped the knife. "You should choose your words more carefully..."

Reaching forward with his left hand, All for One grabbed Shigaraki by the neck and lifted him into the air, squeezing his neck and cutting off his oxygen. Shigaraki choked and struggled, trying desperately to escape the clasp of the mad titan. As he struggled, Denki was forced to sit inside of his metal prison, watching at All for One choked the life out of his only brother.

"You... Will never be... A god..." Shigaraki managed to choke out before All for One clenched his fistg and snapped Shigaraki's neck bone with a *crack*.

All that could be heard from Denki were and muffled screams of rage from him as tears fell down his face and his face turned red. Walking towards Denki, All for One dropped Shigaraki's corpse at Denki's feet.

"No ressurections this time..." All For One said as he raised his gauntlet upward, the purple gem of Power glowing brightly as All for One set the ship ablaze with purple flames before using the Space stone to teleporter him and his children out of the ship.

With Denki's armor falling away, he crawled over to Shigaraki's corpse, mourning over the loss of his brother as his ship exploded around him...

*New York City*

"Seriously? You don't have ANY money?" Tokoyami asked as he walked down the stairs of the hidden temple with Cementoss.

"Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual." Cementoss replied, which was met with an eye roll from Tokoyami.

"I'll tell the guys at the deli, maybe they'll make you a metaphysical ham on rye~" The sorcerer chuckled.

"Hold on, wait wait wait. I think i have 200." Cementos said suddenly changing his mind.

"Dollars?"

"Rupees..."

"Which is?"

"... About a buck fifty...?" Cementoss guessed.

Tokoyami sighed and shook his head. "What do you want?"

Cementoss smiled happily and rubbed his hands together, "I wouldn't say 'no' to a tuna melt-"

Suddenly, the ceiling behind them collapsed as something crashed into the stairwell and made a deep hole inn their floor as the two sorcerers took cover from the debris. As they approached the intruder, Dark Shadow flew up to Tokoyami's side as he and Cementoss prepared their spells.

From within the hole, Toshinori Yagi looked up at them in his deflated form.

"All for One... He's coming...!"

Tokoyami looked to Cementoss confused before looking back at Toshinori.

"... Who...?" 


	2. MHA: Infinity War CH2

"Slow down, slow down and i'll tell you!"

"You're totally rambling~"

"No i'm not-"

In the Local park, Itsuka Kendo and Iida Tenya were walking side-by-side at Iida rambled to try and speak to her. Finally, aafter gaining his composure, he began to speak clearly.

"Look, you know when you're in a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee? And the you're like 'oh my god, there's no bathrooms what do i do?'" Iida tried to say, nearly out of breath from his rambling.

"Right, right." Itsuka said following along with a smile on her face. "And then you wake up, and in real life you ACTUALLY have to pee."

"Yes!" Iida said a little too excitedly.

"Yeah, everybody has that." Itsuka chuckled.

"Right, that's the point i'm trying to make!" Iida said smiling, finally getting to his point as he stopped them in the middle of their walk. "Apropos of that, last night i dreamt... We had a kid... It was so real..."

Itsuka raised an eyebrow at this, her smile growing a bit wider as she couldn't help but watch Iida's expression. He was so cute when he got like this.

"We named him after you eccentric uncle, uh... What was his name?" Iida said snapping his fingers trying to remember. "Morgan! Morgan."

Itsuka chuckled and nodded slowly. "So you woke up..."

"Naturally..."

"And thought that we were...?"

"Expecting?" Iida said hopefully.

Itsuka nodded at the remark. "Yeah..."

"Yes?"

"No~"

"I had a dream about it! It was so real!" Iida exclaimed, as he and Itsuka continued their walk.

Itsuka sighed and started to undo the sweater tie around Iida's neck, showing off a triangular light on Iida's chest.

"If you wanted to have a kid..." Itsuka said tapping on the little triangle. "You wouldn't have done THAT..."

The object on Iida's chest was a unit used for storing nanobots, allowing him to activate his iconic suit at any moment, as well as allowing a few upgrades for combat. Iida fumbled for an excuse as he looked Itsuka in the eyes.

"I'm glad you brought this up, because it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for Nanoparticles-" Iida said mostly telling the truth.

The full truth was that Iida worried about Itsuka. She was everything to him and he wanted to be able to protect her from anything at a moment's notice. If anything happened to her... He didn't know what he'd do.

Itsuka sighed in annoyance at his thrown-together excuse. "You're not helping your case, okay?"

"No, this is detachable it's not a-"

"You don't need that...!" Itsuka interrupted.

She knew what Iida was trying to do, and while she appreciated it, Itsuka just wished for a life where sheand Iida could get away from all of the chaos and the fighting and such. It was taking a toll on her over the years and she just wanted to relax...

"I know i had the surgery-" Iida argued back. "-I'm just trying to protect us... And future usses and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet instead of-"

"Shirts..." Itsuka finished chuckling. It was impossible for her to stay mad at him.

Iida smiled at he looked into Itsuka's bright blue eyes. "You know me so well... You finish all my sentences!"

Itsuka sighed in response. "God... You should have shirts in your closet."

"Yeah..." Iida chuckled. After a momantary pause, Iida suddenly spoke up. "You know what there should be? No more surprises."

Oh Iida if only you knew...

"We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight-" Iida said already planning their evening. "Show off this Harry Winston. And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you!"

Itsuka giggled cutely at Iida, appreciating the effort he was putting into making her happy. "Yes~"

"I will..."

And with that the two finally met lips, sharing a kiss in the middle of the park. Every moment like this was perfect between them, nothing else in the world mattered as they both began to feel warm all over.

"Iida Tenya..." A voice said suddenly interrupting their moment.

Looking to his right, Iida saw a man with a bird head, wearing a dark cloak walking toward him.

"I'm Dr. Tokoyami Fumikage, i need you to come with me..." The sorcerer said stepping through his portal.

Iida and Itsuka Looked at the strange bird man in concern, the both of them having a terrible feeling in the pit of their stomachs about him.

"Oh uh, congratulations on the wedding by the way..." He said suddenly remembering the most talked about event of the year (for now).

That was it. Iida was already unhappy about this guy interrupting their personal business, but now he's talking like he knows them personally?

"I'm sorry, you givin out tickets to something?" Iida exclaimed fairly annnoyed.

"We need your help... " Tokoyami said grimly. "Look, it's not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake."

"And who's 'We'?" Iida asked only seeing the sorcerer in front of him.

That was when Toshinori stepped beside Tokoyami, dressed in his casual clothes. "Hey Iida..."

Iida was shocked to say the least... He hadn't seen Toshinori in ages, and the last time they did meet... Well... That was a subject Iida would rather not bring up.

"Yagi..." Iida said softly as as Toshinori approached them.

Stopping in front of Iida, Toshinori sighed and embraced Iida for comfort, who was more than willing to provide it, Itsuka helping to him see if he was well.

"Are you okay...? Iida asked.

Iida sat on the couch in the Sanction Sanctorum as he watched Cementoss give his presentation.

"At the dawn of the universe, There was nothing. Then... Boom." He said as he used his sercery to show a replica of the big bang as their universe was created. "The big bang sent six elemental crystals hurtling across the virgin universe."

In front of him, 5 crystals of unique color floated on display as Iida wondered where the sixth was.

"These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence." Cementoss explained.

One-by-one, Tokoyami began listing off each stone as they glowed with power.

"Space.

Reality.

Power.

Soul.

Mind..."

Looking down to the pendant around his neck, Tokoyami unlocked the device as his hands glowed, opening it using his sorcery to reveal a green stone. "And time..."

Taking his time to process all of this information, Iida looked to Toshinori to ask his first question. "Tell me his name again..."

"All for One..." Toshinori sighed walking toward Iida. "He's a plague Iida, He invades planets. He takes what he wants and he wiped out half the population! He sent Shigaraki! The attack on U.A, THAT'S him!"

"This is it..." Iida mummbled to himself. \

Just from the way Toshinori was describing All for One, he knew that this was a whole different ball game than anything they had faced before. Every battle they had fought, every villain they had faced. It was all leading up to this. This would be their true test as heroes. If they couldn't stop All for One, it would mean total defeat...

Iida took a deep breath and paced about the room. "What's our timeline?"

"No telling..." Toshinori answered. "He has the Power and Space stones, That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe!"

Iida listened at Toshinori followed him, taking a moment lean on a large cauldron to stretch his legs.

"If he gets his hands on all six stony Iida-"

"He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of..." Tokoyami finished.

"Did you seriousy just say 'hitherto undreamt of'?" Iida said questioning the sorcerer's outdated lingo.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" Tokoyami said suddenly realizing Iida's actions as Dark shadow came up and smacked Iida's hand off of the cauldron.

Looking rather offended at the aggressive action, Iida stared Tokoyami down as he slowly stepped closer. "... I'm going to allow that..."

Iida took a quick breath and tried a shot-in-the-dark for an idea.

"If All for One needs all six, why don't we just, stick this one down the garbage disposal?" Iida said gesturing to Tokoyami's Time stone.

Tokoyami shook his head in response. "No can do..."

"We swore an oath-" Cementoss added. "-to protect the Time stone with our lives."

"Look, things change-" Iida started.

"Our oath to protect the Time stone cannot change, and this stone may be the best chance we have against All for One." Tokoyami explained.

"Yeah so conversely-" Iida argued getting a bit annoyed with the bird's stubborness. "-It may be his best chance against us..."

"Well if we don't do our jobs-"

"What is your job exactly? Besides making balloon animals?" Iida said mocking the sorcerer's magical proffesion, something Tokoyami did not take kindly to...

"Protecting your reality... Douchebag..." Tokoyami growled back.

Toshinori had to do something before a fight broke out between them. Speaking up, he managed to break the tension between the two.

"Look, guys, can we table the discussion right now? The fact is that we have this stone!" Toshinori said gesturing to Tokoyamis necklace. "We know where it is! Shinso is out there somewhere with the Mind stone and we have to find him now!"

Iida sighed in guilt. "Yeah that's the thing..."

"What do you mean?" Toshinori asked having a bad feeling about that line.

"... Two weeks ago Shinso turned off his transponder... He's offline..."

"What?!" Toshinori exclaimed clearly upset. "Iida you lost another super-bot?"

"I didn't lose him...!" Iida said as he started to pace the area again. "He's more than that, he's evolving."

"Who could find him then?" Tokoyami asked, desperate to get another stone within his reach and out of All for One's.

Iida stopped dead in his tracks and sighed.

"Shit... Probably Izuku Midoriya..." Iida said, forcing the name out of his mouth.

"Oh great..." Tokoyami said having heard of the incident with the Avengers.

Toshinori though was clearly oblivious. He had been off-planet for ages, so he didn't know...

"... So call him...!" Toshinori insisted.

"It's not that easy." Iida said turning to Toshinori. "God we havent caught up in a spell have we? ... The Avengers broke up... We're toast."

Toshinori couldn't believe his ears. The group that had fought together not once in their fight agains Shigaraki, but twice when Overhaul came to light, suddenly disbanded in his absence?

"Broke up..? Like a band? Like... Like the beatles...?" Toshinori sid clearly confused.

"Deku and I fell out hard... We're not on speaking terms..." Iida explained, a hidden sadness in his eyes.

As much as Toshinori wanted to figure things out between Iida and Izuku, there were far more pressing matters as hand right now...

"Iida... Listen to me... Denki's gone... All for One is coming- it doesn't matter who you're speaking to or not...!" Toshinori said looking Iida square in the eyes.

There was a moment of silence between them as Iida began to process the situation, even though he knew from the start that Toshinori was right... This was their final trial, and if they wanted to come out on top, he and Izuku would have to work things out between them. Sighing, Iida turned arouund and pulled out probably the most outdated piece of technology since the floppy disk.

"Flip phone..." Iida mumbled to himself as he opened up the phone and looked up Izuku's number.

But before he could make the call, he stopped... Listening closely, Iida could hear the sound of a distance rumbling sound. not seconds later, the smaller objects around the sanctorum began to jiggle and rumble, clacking against their wooden stands. Iida looked around to see if anyone else could hear it, only for his suspicions to be confirmed as everybody els eheld a confused look on their face. Looking at Tokoyami, henoticed his feathers shaking a bit as if wind was passing through them...

"Say Doc, you wouldn't happen to be ruffling your feathers would you...?" Iida asked pointing to Tokoyami.

"Not at the moment, no..." Tokoyami answered slowly.

The rumbling became louder as Iida looked upward through the broken rooftop as he saw a few bits of debris fly by. As the whole group looked toward the front door, they saw people running like mad as the wind blew furiously around them. putting away his phone, Iida was the first to step out the front door to take a look around.

Things were utter chaos outside. People were running, screaming, cars crashing into each other in a desperate attempt to escape the area. Iida walked toward the rumblind sound, helping anybody up that happened to fall in his way. On the right he saw a car crash into a street lamp, having Tokoyami and Toshinori make sure that the man made it out.

"Cementoss, look alive!" Iida said as he put on a pair of not-so-ordinary sunglasses. "Cammie, what am i looking at?"

"Not sure, i'm working on it!" His advanced A.I. said as she tried to analyze the situation.

Turning around to Tokoyami, Iida shouted over the crowd. "Hey! You might Wanna put that Time stone in your back pocket Doc!"

"Might wanna use it...!" Tokoyami shouted back as he prepared himself for combat, his magic surrounding his hands.

Peaking around the corner of a building, the top of a shack nearly took Iida's head off as it flew by like a bat outa hell. Once the coast was clear, Iida stepped out to get a good look at the situation. In the sky, a large circular spaceship floated above the city, it's energy output being the force the was blowing the wind so fiercly around them.

In a distance school bus, Sero Hanta was resting when the hair on his arms stood on end. Alarmed, Sero look up at them and out the window, to see a large space ship floating in the distance. Knowing for sure that this meant trouble, Sero tapped Koji Koda on the side of his face.

"Hey... Hey I need you to cause a distraction-" Sero started before Koji already started doing his job. Whether he meant to or not is still highly up for debate.

"Holy shit..." Koji said as he saw the spaceship outside. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! THERE'S A SPACESHIP!"

Suddenly, the entire bus was in turmoil, everybody russhing to the windows to get a look at the circular space ship floating outside. Sero took the opportunity to use his tape-like apendages to pry one of the windows open and slip out of it safely.

At the driver's seat of the bus, Kohei Hirikoshi looked back at the kids in termoil and chuckled. "What's the matter? You kids never seen a spaceship before?"

Throwing on his mask, Sero grabbed his backpack as he jumped off the side of the bridge, attaching a strand of tape to the underside of the bridge, swinging in the direction of the spaceship. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Cammie, evac anyone south of 43rd street, notify first responders!" Iida shouted to his A.I. secretary as he, Tokoyami, Cementoss and Toshinori all gathered together in front of the spaceship, ready foor combat.

"Will do!" Cammie replied as she sent out a message to all first-responding police officers, medics, etc.

With magic swirling around his arms, Tokoyami conjured up a spell, thrusting his arms forward at the spaceship as the storm of dust and debris settled down around them, the spaceship still floating in the air. For a moment, there was silence, the only sound being ditance blares of police sirens. Sneering, Iida turned form Tokoyamii to the spaceship as he raced up to it.

Suddenly, a beam shot forth from the large spacecraft, in it's place formed the Nomu and Stain, standing side-by-side, as they faced the heroes who approached them with caution.

"Hear me, and rejoice..." Stain shouted to the area. "You are about to die at the hands of the Children of All For One... Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to the baance of the-"

"I'm sorry, earth is closed today!" Iida shouted to the two villains before them. "Now you better pack it up and get outta here!"

Stain merely sneered at the shouting hero, instead looking to Tokoyami with a grin. "Stonekeeper... does this chattering animal speak for you?"

As surprised as Tokoyami was to learn that this man somehow knew he held the stone, he would not allow himself to be spoken for, especially from somebody like Iida.

"Certainly not, I speak for myself." Tokoyami stated as he activated his magic, ready to defend his city. "You are trespassing in this city and on this planet-"

"He means get lost Squidward!" Iida interrupted as Cementoss prepared his own magic.

Stain merely humphed at their threats and mumbled to the Nomu. "He exauhsts me... Bring me the stone..."

Nomu growled as it slammed it's weapon into the ground as it slowly made it's way toward the heroes.

"Yagi, you want a piece?" Iida asked the scrawny man next to him.

Toshinori seemed hesitants as he spoke. "Mmm... No, not really... But when do i ever get what i want...?"

"That's right." Iida said attempting to egg Toshinori on as he knew the source of his strength lied within his anger.

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori grunted as he attempted to go All Might, but for some reason it didn't work...

"Been a while..." Iida said clearly oblivous to Toshinori's struggle. "It's gonna be good to have you buddy."

"Okay shh!" Toshinori shushed as he continued to struggle to activate his quirk. "Let me just- i need to, concentrate here for a second. C'mon, c'mon man..."

The Nomu was getting closer as it knocked a car out of it's path, clearly unwilling to let anything stand in it's way.

Meanwhile, Toshinori was straining his body to activate his quirk, holdinng his breath as he flexed his body. Iida meanwhile, was starting to notice his struggle.

"Where's your guy?" Iida asked absolutely baffled.

Toshinori huffed, exauhsted from his attempts as he spoke. "I dunno, we're sort of having a thing..."

"This is no time for a thing!" Iida exclaimed as he grabbed Toshinori's arm and pointed to the Nomu that was getting closer. "That's the thing right there now let's go!"

Toshinori continued to strain his body, as now both Cementoss and Tokoyami were giving him and Iida strange looks.

Sighing, Iida turned to Toshinori and spoke. "Dude, you're embarrasing me in front of the wizards..."

Toshinori panted as he gasped for breath. "Iida i'm sorry... Either i cant or-or he wont-"

"It's okay. Stand down for now." Iida assured him as he began to guide him back to Cementoss "Keep an eye on him, thank you."

Cementoss nodded in response and assured Iida that he had Toshinori, who was cursing to himself for his inability to transform. This was just in time too as the Nomu was now charging at the heroes, clearly impatient about retreiving the stone.

Iida was ready though. Pulling on the straps of his jacket, it clenched tightly around his shape as he tapped his chest, nanobots quickly encompasing his body as his new, signature suit began to form around him as he walked forward in challenge to the Nomu. Once it reached Iida, It swung it's ax down at him, nly for it's attack to be met with a block as Iida's nanobots formed a shield on his arm, allowing his to counter the Nomu with a hard uppercut to it's jaw, shaking it a bit. But Iida wasn't done yet. Holding his arms forward, Iida spawned several turrets around him as the Nomu was now met with several beams of pure energy Sending it flying back at Stain, whom with a simple wave of his hand, sent the Nomu flying off in a different direction and into a pile of crashed cars.

Toshinori was in shock and awe, looking to Iida with wide eyes. "Where'd THAT come from!?"

"It's Nanotech, you like it?" Iida explained casually, though clearly proud of his accomplishment. "A little something i-"

Iida was suddenly interrupted as Stain raised a hand, causing the ground to shoot up from underneath Iida, sending him flying upward. waving his other hand and reaching out to the heroes, Stain ripped out two trees from the ground and hurled them toward the group, Cementos throwing up a barrier to stop the oncoming projectiles as Tokoyami turned to Toshinori.

"Mr. Toshinori, if the rest of your friend will not be joining us..." Tokoyami stated as he opened up a portal underneath Yagi, sending him to a nearby park along with half of a sliced taxi cab.

Closing the portal behind him, Tokoyami began to conjure up a spell, before Iida flew up right in front of him, firing his own attack at Stain, throwing Tokoyami and Cementoss off. As Iida's beam his a nearby car, it shot towards Stain like a bullet, though he used his powers to easily cut the vehicle in half, causing it to pass right by him with little trouble.

"You gotta get that stone outa here, now!" Iida shouted to Tokoyami.

"It stays with me..." The sorcerer responde with a glare.

"Exactly, bye!" Iida shot back as he flew off towards Stain, who fought back against Iida's charge by throwing debris at him from every angle, Iida swaying back and forth as he doged every incoming strong of debris, one after another.

Leaning the the left, Stain allowed the Nomu to toss it's weapon at Iiida as it clasped around him, entraping him in it's tight embrace as it sent the hero through a full building and crashing into the nearby park where Yagi stood in concern.

"Iida! Are you okay!?" Yagi shouted as he apprached the downed Iida. "How we doin? Good? Bad?"

"Really, really good." Iida responded sarcastically. "Do you plan on helping out?"

"I'm trying, he won't come out..." Yagi sighed annoyed.

Their conversation was quickly interrupted though as the Nomu came crashing through the same building Iida just came through as it roared fiercly, throwing it's weapon once more, now aimed for Toshinori.

"Hammer!" Iida shouted as he flew up to knocked Uagi out of the way and into safety, the hammer just barely passing by them.

Flying up, Iida tried his luck with another shot of beams to the Nomu, but this time, it was ready. Spawning it's own shield on it's arm, it deflected Iida's beam outward, slicing a nearby tree in half next to Yagi, causing it to fall on top of him, though he remained uninjured. Huffing in panic, Toshinori tried to reason with his inner power.

"Come on All Might! What are you doing to me!?" Yagi shouted to himself as he began slapping himself in the face, a desperate attempt to summon his inner beast.

For a split second, All Might finally spoke up through Yagi. "NO!" He growled before receding back into Yagi, who groaned and fell back into the fallen tree.

"What do you mean 'NO'?!" Toshinori shouted, clearly annoyed with the beast's answer.

Meanwhile, Iida was locked in combat with the Nomu, flying around it as he sent shot after barrage after shot it's way, the Nomu's shield standing strong against the onslaught of attacks. Seeing an opening, the Nomu's hammer came down hard on Iida, sending him sprawling to the ground. To finish him off, The Nomu once against tossed it's hammer at the downed her, only or it's weapon to stop just before reaching him.

"Hey man!" Sero greeted as he held up the giant weapon, looking back at Iida. "What's up Mr. Tenya?"

"Kid? Where'd you come from?" Iida asked, baffled as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"A field trip to- MOMA!" Sero asnwered before being interrupted by the Nomu grabbing the annoying obstacle and tossing him aside.

Getting back up, both Iida and Sero flew back into the fight with the Nomu.

"Uh, what is this guy's probem Mr. Tenya?" Sero asked as he swung on his tapes around the giant creature, Iida peling it with laser bursts.

"Uh, he's from space, aaaand he came here to steal a necklace from a wizard." Iida said, giving Sero the abridged version of the story.

"Oh yeah?" Was all Sero could respond with as he was caught by the Nomu's hammer, it's latches clamping around his body as it swung him around and tossed him away a good distance.

Flying up, Iida fired more beams onto the Nomu as it threw up it's sheild. Now left without it's weapon, the Nomu was forced to grab the half-taxi left behind it and chucked it at Iida. Missing entirely, Sero managed to escape the Weapon's grasp and come flying back into the action, grabbing the flying half of the car and slamming it back down into the Nomu with enough force to put a crater in the ground.

Meanwhile, Tokoyami and Cementoss were wrapped up in their own battle with Stain. Raising his hands upward, Stain levitated a large amounts of bricks as they crumbled down into sharp projectiles. Thrusting his hands forward, the spiked bricks flew at the sorcerer's with the speed of a machine gun. The sorcerers were ready though, as they each opened up a portal to counteract the attack, Tokoyami opening it's entrance, and Cementoss creating it's exit as the bricks began to fly back at the psychic. Raising a car in front of him as shield, Stain was able to block most of the projectiles, with the exception of a single brick that managed to graze his head, blood trickling down the side of his snearing face as he growled in annoyance.

Looking to a nearby fire hydrant, Staint aimed his hand toward it as the hydrant flew off of it's pipe and into Cementoss, sending his sprawling back. Tokoyami took the moment of distraction to conjure up a magic rope, snapping it towards Stain as it wrapped itself around him tightly. Beliving to have the enemy in his grasp, Tokoyami pulled back on the rope as Stain came flying toward him. Nearing closer him though, Stain instead slammed into Tokoyami and pinned hhim against the wall of a building as he manipulated it's bricks into holding him down for Stain.

"Your powers are quaint... You must be popular with children~" Stain mocked as he reached for Tokoyami's pendant.

As he grabbed it though, the Pendant would release a bright glow as it seared Stains hand, causing him to draw his hand back in pain, looking at the new design branded into his hand.

"It's a simple spell, but quite unbreakable..." Tokoyami said with a smmirk.

Stain sneered in anger as he was getting fed up with the avian sorcerer. "THEN I'LL TAKE IT OFF YOUR CORPSE!" He shouted as he ripped Tokoyami from the wall and threw him to the floor, Tokoyami crashing into the roof of a bus before collapsing to the ground.

Getting back up, Tokoyami was ready to use the Time stone as it was revealed inside his pendant. But just as he reached up to cast the spell, two cords from the underground powerline wrapped around his wrists, forcing him arms down. Closing the pendant, Tokoyami became wrapped up in the power cords as they began to constrict around his body like a snake. Stain floated in front of him as he clenched his fist, only tightening the cord around Tokoymi.

"You'll find... Removing a dead man's spell... Troublesome...!" Tokoyami choked out as it became harder for him to breathe.

"You'll only wish you were dead..." Stain growled grimly as Tokoyami fell unconcious, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Ripping out the ground from beneath him, Stain grinned as he began to carry Tokoyami back to the ship to extract the stone from his pendant. Little did stain known, that beneath the cords, Dark Shadow was slowly undoing the coils around his owner. Once he was loose enough, Dark Shadow flew off from the platorm, carrying his master to safety.

"NO!" Stain shouted as he looked back to see Dark Shadow flying off with his prize.

Back in the park, Iida and Sero were still in combat with the Nomu when they saw Tokoyami flying past them at top speeds.

"Kid! That's the wizard! Get on it!" Iida shouted to Sero.

"On it!" Sero responded as he began to swing after Tokoyami, quickly catching up to Stain who was in closer persuit behind Tokoyami.

Realizing the annoyance behind him, Stain send a billboard flying into Sero, the tape hero yelping out as the sign hit him dead-on.

"Not cool..." Sero growled as he sprung right back into action.

Ahead of him, Stain was bending every streetlight, stoplight and sign to block Dark Shadow's path. Dark shadow managed to dip, duck and dodge past each ostacle until one street lamp caught him, cuasing Tokoyami to go flying. Luckily, Sero was just in time to catch the sorcerer.

"Gotcha!" Sero said as he began to carry Tokoyami to safety.

But it was a trap-, as Sero ended up flying Tokoyami right into the beam of the ship as it began to carry both Sero and the unconscious Tokoyami up. Sero grabbed onto a nearby street lamp as Dark shadow flew upward to meet with it's master again. Sero sturggled to hold onto the metal pole, but his grip stood firm until Stain raised his hand upward and the lamp post was ripped from the ground.

"Uh, Mr. Tenya? I'm being beamed up!" Sero shouted as he held tightly onto Tokoyami.

"Hang on kid!" Iida responded as he continued to fight back against the Nomu back in the park.

As their battle raged on, the Nomu became more and more aggressive, eventually managing to lock Iida once again within it's hammer, this time making sure he kept the hero trapped within the weapon. As a metal blade sprung from the Nomu's arm, it charged the trapped Iida, attempting to go for the kill before in was thrown through a portal suddenly appearing in it's path, the Nomu suddenly finding itself in a snowy wasteland. Looking up and seeing the portal still open, the Nomu jumped upward as it reached for Cementoss, the creator of the portal, who quickly shut the portal, taking the Nomu's hand off with it.

"Ugh..." Yagi, who was standing behind Cementoss at the time, said as he kicked away the dismembered hand of the Nomu.

Breaking from the weaponized lock, Iida looked to the sorcerer who has saved him and nodded. "Cementoss, you're invited to my wedding."

Iida then activated his thrusters as he took off after the spaceship that was currently Tokoyami off into the sky, with Sero attached to the side of the spaceship.

"Gimme a little juice Cammie!" Iida said as the two thrusters on the bottom of his feet combined into one, giving him an extra powerful boost in speed as he chased after the spaceship.

Inside, Stain carried the unconscious Tokoyami deeper inside the spaceship as he took the controls.

"Cammie, unlock 17-A!" Iida said as back at the Avengers base, a hatch opened up, a rocket launching fromm inside as it went on course to meet up with Iida.

Meanwhile, Sero was climbing higher up the side of the spaceship, looking for an opening to get into as his breathing became heavy.

"Sero, you gotta let go! I'm gonna catch you okay?" Iida said to the climbing hero.

"But you said to save the wizard!" Sero responded back as he began to notice a distinct lack of breathable air, ripping his helmet off. "I can't breath..."

"We're too high up Sero, You're running out of air!" Iida said as he tried to get the tape hero to listen.

Sero was breathing heavily as he looked down at the earth below him.

"Yeah... That makes sense..." He said beforre passing out from the lack of air, falling off the side of the ship.

Flying past Iida, the rocket from before began to fall away as a metal chestplate latched itself onto Sero as nanobots began to cover his whole body. giving him a brand new advanced suit. Sero gasped as he drew in fresh new oxygen, latching onto the side of the spaceship.

"Mr Tenya... It smells like a new car in here!" Sero said as he was a little excited about his brand new suit.

Flying up next to him, Iida gave a nod and responded. "Happy trails kid. Cammie, send him home."

"Yep." Cammie responded as a parachute opened up on Sero's back.

"AwComeOn!" Sero quickly shouted as he flew off the edge of the ship.

Latching onto it's side, Iida used on of his plasma beams to cut open the side of the ship, climbing inside one he was able to get it's metal plate off.

"Boss? Incoming call from Miss Itsuka..." Cammie said nervously.

Picking up the call, Iida was met with Kendo's voice on the other end.

"Iida? Oh my god- are you all right? What's going on?" Kendo spoke from her end of the line.

"Yeah i'm fine!" Iida assured as he walked deeper into the ship. "i just think uh... We might have to push our 8:30 res..."

"Why?"

"Just cause i'll probably... Not make it back for a while..."

Kendo sighed as she could tell things were falling back into chaos. "Tell me you're not on that ship..."

Iida sighed as he responded to Kendo. "Yeah-"

"God no!" Kendo exclaimed. "Please tell me you're not on that ship!"

"Honey i'm sorry... I'm sorry i-i don't know what to say-"

"Come back here Iida i swear to God!" Kendo shouted from the other side of the line, clearly in a panic. "Come Back here right now-!"

The line began to cut to static as Iida tried to get a response out of Kendo.

"Boss, we're losinng her!" Cammie said as the line went dead.

Meanwhile, on the back of the ship, Sero was fluttering in the wind as he held tightly on a strand of tape as he latched back on to the side of the ship.

"Oh my god!" Sero huffed as he crawled into a closing hatch on the ship as it shut behind him. "I should've stayed on the bus..."

Back on earth Yagi somehow managed to find Iida's flip phone in the debris of the fight, dusting it off. Hearing a portal open up next to him, Yagi saw Cementoss walking back into the Sanctum Santorum.

"Where you going?" Toshinori asked the sorcerer.

"The Time stone's been taken... The Sanctum remains unguarded... What will YOU do?" Cementoss asked in return as Toshinori held up the phone.

"I'm gonna make a call." Toshinori said as Cementoss nodded and closed the portal behind him.

Opening up the phone, Yagi highlighted Izuku Midoriya's name and pressed "call".

The phone then began to ring as Yagi held it up to his ear... 


	4. Chapter 4

Space.

The final frontier.

For years it's infinite void remained unexplored by any forms of life, but once we learned to traverse the empty black void that surrounded our planet.

You can bet your ass we took advantage of it.

Much like the crew of what could only be described as interstellar vigilanties as they zoomed across space's empty darkness, as flashing lights zoomed by them as they flew at the speed of light. Inside, the crew could be heard listening to the Rubberbaand Man by the Detroit Spinners. A classic, yet a bit outdated song. But did they care? Of course not.

In the Captain's seat, Katsuki Bakugou sang along loudly next to the song itself, grooving in his seat as he polited the ship along it's course, as he zoomed by the ringed planet of Saturn.

"Sing it Kirishima!" Bakugou shouted to the red-haired man sitting below him, who was soundly snoring away in his seat.

Next to him, Kyoka Jirou lip synced to the sounds of the song, seeming to be enjoying it almost as much as Bakugo himself. At the back of the ship, Mina Ashido focused mostly on their course as Tsuyu Asui sat sloppily in her chair, playing away at her handheld video game.

"Why are we doing this again...?" Toru Hagakure asked after yawning, having already been tired from the trip.

"It's a distress signal Toru, someone could be dying!" Jirou called up to the girl above her, speaking as if she's had to explain this at least 13 times already.

"I get that..." Toru responded as she tightened the camouflage bandana around her head. "But, why are we DOING it?"

"Cuz we're nice!" Bakugou answered as he looked down to Jirou, and then to Toru as he spoke a little quieter. "And maybe whoever it is will give us a little chadda' cheese for our effort~"

"Which isn't the point." Jirou said pointing judgingly to Bakugou.

"Which isn't the point!" Bakugou repeated after Jirou. "But i mean... If he doesn't pony up..."

"We take his ship!" Kirishima said suddenly awake.

"Exactly!" Laughed Tooru as Bakugou shouted a 'BINGO' as almost the whole ship erupted in agreement.

All except Jirou who looked up at Katsuki with a stern look on her face. Bakugou managed to quell her temper though as he silently assured her that this wasn't the case. In return, Jirou simply rolled her ees as she looked back at the monitor in front of her.

"We are arriving." Mina Ashido said as she looked down at the screen in front of her.

"Alright Guardians, don't forget this might be dangerous so let's put on our mean faces~!" Bakugou said as Mina made an attempt at a serious face behind him, clearly the only one taking the order seriously.

Maybe Toru was doing something, i dunno. Kinda hard to tell. Speaking of Toru, behind her, Tsuyu's game was beeping loudly as her face was practically buried in the screen.

Looking back in annoyance, Bakugou gave her an order sounding just a little father-like. "Tsu put that thing away. Now. I don't wanna tell you again... Tsu!"

"I am Tsu!" Tsuyu spat back with a snarky attitude as the whole ship erupted in 'hey's and 'whoa!'s at her foul language with Bakugou.

"You got some tadpoles on you kid!" Bakugou snapped back at the girl.

"Ever since you got a little length to your tongue you've beena total D-hole!" Tooru shouted back at Tsu as she pointed to the gaming device in Tsuyu's hand. "Now keep it up, and i'm gonna SMASH THAT THING TO PIECES!"

After the miniature little feud in the ship, they crew came to a halt at their ship stopped in the middle of a horror show... Bodies and pieces of debris floated all around them, as the crew looked on in horror.

"What happened...?" Mina asked as she looked on in terror, gripping the arms of her seat.

"Oh my god..." Bakugou said with disgust as he watched the countless, lifeless bodies floating around his ship.

"Looks like we're not gettin paid-" Tooru started before a body slammed onto the front window of the ship, the crew exploding in yelps and screams.

"Wipers! Wipers- get it off!" Tooru shouted to the crew.

Suddenly, the Guardians gasped as the body on the window opened on of his eyes...

Throwing the body onto the table, Jirou sighed and groaned as she was finally able to let go of the heavy body of Denki Kaminari. Laying unconcious on the table, the Guardians all looked over the man, especially Bakugou who was peering closely at Denki's face.

"How the hell is this dude still alive?" Bakugou asked with clear confusion.

"He is not a dude..." Kirishima said as he looked over Denki. "You are a dude. This... This is a man... A handsome... Muscular man..."

"... I'm muscular!" Bakugou said offended by Kirishima's words.

"Oh who are you kidding Bakugou?" Tooru said with a snide attitude. "You're one sandwhich away from 'fat'!"

"Yeah right~" Bakugou chuckled before being interrupted by Kirishima.

"It's true Bakugou. You HAVE put on weight." He said as he gestured to his neck and abdominal area, indicating a little pudginess around the area.

"What...?" Bakugou said as he was now starting to get worried as he looked to Jirou. "Kyoka do you think i'm-"

Jirou didn't even respond, too busy as she was looking over Denki closely.

Meanwhile, Mina had a hand to Denki's head as she read his emotions, her horns glowing brightly. "He is anxious... Angry... He feels tremendous loss and guilt..."

"It's like a pirate, had a baby with an angel..." Kirishima mumbled as he looked Denki up and down.

"Wow..." Bakugou said as he broke the tension. "This is a real wake-up call for me... Okay. I'm gonna get a Bowflex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells-"

"You know you can't eat dumbbells right?" Tooru commented to Bakugou with an ainvisible smirk on her face.

While they talked, Jirou was feeling Denki's arms in awe. "It's like his muscles are made from Cotati metal fibers..."

Looking to Jirou with a hint of caution in his eyes, Bakugou felt a slight hint of concern at the way Jirou, his girlfriend, was massaging another man's arms.

"Stop massaging his muscles..." Bakugou requested as Jirou shot him a dirty look, dropping the arm like a dead weight.

Looking to Mina, Bakugou gave her the order to wake up the sleping god.

Nodding in response, Mina put a hand to Denki's head as she whispered to him... "Wake."

Suddenly, Denki shot up as he yelled out, the Guardians exclaiming in shock as they each grabbed the nearest arm in defense as Denki stumbled to staf up, leaning against the wall as he caught his breath.

Slowly turning around, Denki eyeballed the Guardians of the Galaxy, glaring as he asked only a single question. "... Who the hell are you guys...?"

Jirou sat in the window of the ship, staring out into the stars of the universe as she began to recall her past history with All-For-One.

"The entire time i knew All-For-One, he only ever had one goal..." Jirou spoke as behind her, Denki sipped froma bowl of soup given to him. "To bring balance to the universe by wiping out half of all life... He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre..."

"Including my own..." Kirishima growled as he recalled the death of his wife and daughter.

"If he gets all six Infinity stones he can do it with the snap of his fingers... Just like that." Jirou said as she snapped her own fingers as an example.

"You seem to know a great deal about All-For-One..." Denki commented as he drank from his bowl of soup.

"Jirou... Is the daughter of All-For-One..." Kirishima said as Jirou just stood there, a cloud of guilt hanging over her as she heard the one thing she hated about herself being said to a man she just met.

Looking up from his bowl with a fire in his eyes, Denki shot a glare to Jirou as he stood from his spot. "Your father killed my brother..."

"Oh boy..." Bakugou said as alarms went off in his head as Denki walked toward Jirou, trying to seperate them by stepping between them. "Stepfather, technically. A-And she hates him as much as you do."

Stepping past Bakugou, Denki looked down at the purple-haired woman, as he dropped the menacing expression, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Families can be tough... Before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister... That he imprisoned in Hel. and then she returned home and stabbed me in the eye so i had to kill her... That's life though i guess... Isn't it? It goes round and round and... I fell your pain."

As Denki spoke on, Bakugou was getting a little uncomfortable with how long Denki was keeping his hand on Jirou's shoulder, once more stepping between them defensively.

"I feel your pain too-" Bakugou stated to Jirou. "Cuz well- i mean it's not a competition, I'VE been through a lot. Father killed my mother and then i had to kill my father..."

As Bakugou spoke, Denki slurped loudly from his bowl of soup that just never seemed to go empty, Tooru rolling her invisible eyes as she saw right through Bakugou's attempts to overpower Denki's tragedy with his own. Ironic in a way.

"That was hard..." Bakugou continued. "PRobably even harder than having to kill a sister... Plus i came out with both my eyes which was-"

"I need a hammer, not a spoon..." Denki interrupted as he looked at the spoon in his bowl, suddenly turning away and making for the escape pods, playing around with the combination lock. "How do i open this thing? Is there some sort of uh... Four digit code maybe? Maybe a birthdate..."

"Uh... What are you doing...?" Tooru asked judgingly as she watched Denki try and fail at the combination lock repeatedly.

"I'm taking your pod." Denki said as he kept up his futile efforts.

Clearing his throat and posing in a more masculine manner, Bakugou approached Denki as he suddenly both deepened and raised his voice.

" ' T." Bakugou barked as he mimicked Denki's voice. " R."

Okay now this was getting rediculous.

"Uh... Bakugou...? Are you making your voice deeper~?" Tooru chuckled mockingly at Bakugou.

Katsuki just stood there as he looked over to Tooru, Denki approaching him.

"N O." Bakugou said in his phony voice.

"You are!" Kirishima announced. "You're imitating the god-man! It's weird..."

" T." Bakugou growled as he kept up the act.

"He just did it again!" Mina gasped.

" E-" Bakugou retorted before Denki stomped in front of his as he glared at Bekugou, face-to-face.

"... Are you mocking me?"

" E?"

"Stop it. you just did it again."

"H E ' E~"

"Okay you need to stop that-"

"ENOUGH!" Jirou shouted as she interrupted the bickering of the two men. "We need to stop All-For-One! Which means we need to find out where he's going next!"

"Knowhere..." Denki said walking past Jirou.

"He must be going SOMEWHERE!" Mina chipped in.

Bakgou, finally returning to his original voice, reponded to Mina, remembering she had never been to Knowhere. "No, No. Knowhere? It's a place, we've been there and it sucks."

Looking to Denki, Bakugou saw him suddenly raiding their fridge and taking their supplies.

"Hey! 'Scuse me that's our food!" Bakugou shouted to the god.

"Not anymore..." Denki responded with complete apathy.

"Denki..." Jirou said looking to him. "Why would he go to Knowhere?"

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Denki answered the girl's question. "Because for years the Reality stone's been safely storred there with a man called The Collector."

"If it's with the Collector then it's not safe!" Bakugou said chiming in on the conversation. "Only an idiot would give that man a stone."

"Or a genius..." Denki said as he started begging their food up.

"How do you know he's not going for one of the other stones?" Jirou asked wanting to be sure of All-For-One's movements.

Denki shut the door to the fridge as he made his way back to the pods. "There are six stones out there... All-For-One already has the Power stone because he stole it last week when he decimated Xndar. He stole the Space stone from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The time and Mind stones are sae on Earth. They're with the avengers."

"The Avengers?" Bakugou asked with an eyebrow raised.

"They're Earth's mightiest heroes..." Denki explained quickly. "As for the Soul stone, well no one's ever seen that! No one even knows where it is, therefore All-For-One can't get it."

Jirou wore a worried expression on her face, as Denki was clearly clueless that she was the only person in the universe who DID know of he Soul stone's location.

"Therefore he's going to Knowhere, hence he'll be getting the Reality stone. You're welcome~" Denki said as he finished explaining.

"Then we have to go to Knowhere NOW!" Jirou said as he turned to Bakugou.

"Wrong." Denki interrupted. "Where we have to go is Nidavellir..."

"That's a made-up word!" Kirishima spoke to Denki.

"All words are made up." Denki retorted honestly blowing my mind a bit.

"Nidavellir is real? Seriously?" Tooru said chuckling exitedly. "I mean that place is a legend! They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe! I would very much like to go there please!"

"The ghost girl is correct~!" Denki said smiling, clearly misunderstanding Tooru's biology. "And clearly the smarted among you. Only Mineta the Dwarf can make me the weapon I need."

Denki then turned to Toru with a grin on his face. "I assume you're the captain mam?"

"You're very perceptive..." Toru said half-sarcastic half-trying to convince Denki for real.

"You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Nidavellir?" Denki offered to the invisible thug.

"Yeah let me just ask the captain- oh wait a second! it's me! Yeah, i'll go." Tooru chuckled with glee.

"Wonderful!" Denki said before being interrupted by Bakugou again.

"uh... Except for that I'M the captain. And that's my backpack-"

"Quiet." Denki said as he had already lost all respect for the spiky-haired man.

"Go sit down~" Tooru said very much enjoying mocking Bakugou.

"Alright LOOK!" Bakugou shouted, fed up with the disrespect. "This is MY ship! And i'm not going to... Wait what- What kinda weapon are we talking about here!?"

"The All-For-One killing kind..." Denki answered blatently.

His ees widening, Bakugou looked back to his crew before talking back to Denki. "Don't you think we should ALL have a weapon like that?"

Denki chuckled as he responded. "ah- no. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble as your minds collapsed into madness."

The crew to kind of looked shocked as the mere mention of weapons so powerful...

"... Is it weird i wanna do it even more now?" Tooru commented as she crossed her arms.

"Mmm... A little bit, yeah." Denki said nodding to the Invisible girl.

"If we don't go to Knowhere and All-For-One retrieves another stone he'll be too powerful to stop!" Jirou said as she walked into the conversation.

"He already is-" Denki started before Tooru stood up and spoke up.

"Alright alright i got it figured out. We've got two ships, and a large assortment of morons." Tooru said as she suddenly had everybody's attention. "So me and Tsu will go with the pirate angel here. And the morons will go to Knowhere to try to stop All-For-One! Cool? Cool."

"So cool~" Denki chipped in with a smile.

"For the record-" Bakugou said confronting Tooru. "I know that you're onlly going with him because it's where All-For-One isn't..."

"You know you really shouldn't talk to your CAPTAIN like that Bakugou~" Tooru said returning his stare. "Come on Tsu... And put that game down you'll rot your brain!"

Tsu walked past the other Guardians and into the pod with Denki and Tooru, her face still buried in the game. Tooru, Tsu, and Denki then all strapped themselves in as Denki gave the others one last misguided goodbye.

"I bid you farewell, and good luck Morons! Bye." He said before the hatch closed and the trio took off for Nidavellir. 


End file.
